


Nightmare

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a nightmare and John has to pull him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

For the last few weeks Sherlock had been having nightmares. It had been three weeks since he had revealed himself to John, and had been suffering from horrifying nightmares every time he slept.  
But each time without fail John Watson would get up out of bed and calm him down. He would sit under the covers with him and Sherlock would snuggle up to him and bury his face in John's chest. John would hold him tightly, stroking his head while whispering soothing words until the detective was asleep again. Then he would leave back to his own room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John got up when he heard Sherlock shouting. But something was different, John could tell. This wasn’t one of Sherlock’s normal nightmares, this was worse. John rushed into Sherlock’s room to find him snuggled in a ball covered in his blankets hugging his pillow. John walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Sherlock (He’d have gotten under the covers but Sherlock had used them to wrap himself in a cocoon)

“You okay Sherlock?” John whispered trying not to let him know he was worried.

“No…” Just from Sherlock’s voice you could tell he had been crying.

“What’s wrong?” John said while trying to unwrap Sherlock’s cocoon to give him a hug “Was it another nightmare?”

“I… um... see… I thought… you… I thought you weren’t going to save me… I thought you were going to leave me here alone!”   
Sherlock finally admitted, fresh tears slipping down his face.

“No Sherlock, why would you think that?” John was horrified that Sherlock thought he’d leave him.

“In my nightmare, I had a nightmare and I woke up and called for you, but you didn’t come…. No one came I was alone and scared…” Sherlock was clinging tighter than ever to John, his tears soaking through John’s pajama top, but john didn’t even notice, he was too busy trying to soothe Sherlock’s nightmare away.  
John didn’t say anything. He just held Sherlock slowly rocking him back and forth trying to calm him. When Sherlock had stopped crying John moved so they were facing each other.

He took Sherlock’s face in his hands and gently wiped away the last few tears with his thumbs. “Sherlock you listen to me and you listen well. I will always come for you. I will always be here to scare away your nightmares. Not even Mycroft and army could stop me. I would willingly walk barefoot across deserts with no water, swim across channels full of piranhas then fight a dragon if that’s what it took to save you from those nightmares!” John gazed into Sherlock’s eyes as he said “and you know why? Because I love you. You’re my best mate, you’re brilliant and amazing in every way, and I love you.”

Sherlock was slightly taken back at John’s confession but quickly responded “You really mean that?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” Sherlock smiled at this and quickly moved forwards and pressed his lips to Johns. It was only a quick peck on the lips but to them it was special.  
Sherlock snuggled down under the covers and pulled John down with him, he rested his head on John’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. John pulled Sherlock closer and planted a soft kiss onto Sherlock’s head.

“Hey John…?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you too” Sherlock said smiling into Johns tummy, in his head he knew; he was never going to have another nightmare as long as he had his John here, he knew now his John would always come for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning John woke up before Sherlock because his phone was going off.

You’d never be able to beat my army.-MH

For Sherlock? I will do anything.-JW

 

And you know what… he’s telling the truth.


End file.
